everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall Witch
Marshall Witch is the son of Finn Witch and Paige Phoebus. He is destined to take over his paternal grandmother's role if he so chooses, though he is currently a Roybel. Character Appearance Marshall stands at 5'8" with a medium brown complexion. He generally has a swimmer's physique, though he's also a bit thinner than what is considered healthy. His wavy hair is styled slightly forward due to his beanie, and he certainly has the hair for it. His eyes are a murky shade of teal. His facial features mostly take after that of his father, heavy eyebrows and all. Overall, he would look a whole lot like a young, male version of his maternal grandmother Esmeralda if not for the white streaks running through his black hair, which he inherited from his paternal grandmother. Marshall can make his cecaelian traits appear and disappear at will, even in his reflection. In terms of this ability, he usually keeps traits such as his back tentacles and gills "off", so they are rarely seen. Personality Despite his "unapproachable" appearance in regards to certain crowds, Marshall usually isn't too bad of a guy to be around. He can be rather affable and even bubbly around others, a sharp contrast from what is usually expected of the Witch family line. His amount of energy fluctuates, meaning that he can be breaking out into positive and negative emotions from every little thing one day while acting totally drained the next. He claims that this happens with the tide, though these claims are unproven. He tends to get along with people who are willing to accept a potential future villain as a friend and gets into some surprising niche interests, the least of which is Kingdoms and Kobolds. Marshall considers himself an artist, and indeed he has honed his skills at painting. He sometimes manages to neglect important matters, such as eating and sleeping, when he has a serious goal to focus on since this seems to be such a rare occurrence to him. Regardless of his energy state, Marshall always claims that his mind is running a mile a minute, and his mouth is rarely far behind. His views on his destiny are simple: if both the next little mermaid and prince turn out to be Royals, he sees no point in dragging down their Happily Ever After. If one or both turn out to be Rebels, he sees no point in trying to salvage the tale. Marshall is also a vegetarian with a fear of hail. Fairytale: The Little Mermaid http://hca.gilead.org.il/li_merma.html How Does Marshall Fit Into It? Marshall's destiny is pretty much the same as the destiny his father was meant to take over. Relationships Family Marshall is cool with both of his parents. He gets slightly annoyed when his father tries to teach him magic-related skills but has an overall good relationship with his family. He also has a twin siblings destined to become the next Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Friends Marshall is still seeking these. Romance Marshall is openly pansexual and currently on the lookout. Pets Marshall has two female pet eels by the name of Bubble and Popper. Outfits Signature Marshall dons a brick red button-up with a wave-like pattern at the bottom underneath a subdued, black hoodie with a shiny texture. This is accompanied by dark gray khakis that are loose near the bottom, resting over a red pair of running shoes. Because his father found a way to keep a stable, human form on land, Marshall has inherited his nautilus shell. Marshall doesn't really get into golden jewelry, instead preferring an array of "punk" accessories including gauged earrings, chokers, and spiked jewelry(when he can get away with it). This ensemble is wrapped up by a red beanie. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Marshall's genderbent name would be Marshelle. Notes * Madame Zashley isn't certain as to whether or not next gen OCs can be a thing or not. She just discovered that there was actually a category for such OCs. If this isn't alright, MZ can flanderize Marshall into a parody OC if it's truly necessary. * Marshall's mother is Paige Phoebus, daughter of Phoebus and Esmeralda, who isn't currently on this wiki and belongs to Designer101 on FanFiction.net. For the sake of this article, we will assume that this is the Phoebus and Esmeralda from the THoND novel as opposed to the Disney film. Category:Characters Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Roybels Category:Neutrals Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Witches